


The Passport

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Who knew a passport could change your life forever?





	

A little boy fought, protested and cried as his mother dragged him all the way to the car. He had promised his classmates to visit them for a round of video games since it was the summer holidays, but now his mother was dragging him to some government place, something about having a photo taken and making a passport. Aiba wondered what a passport was as he sulked all the way to the ward office. His mum had made him put on his best clothes, neatly washed and ironed, but now they were all crumpled as he fought against his mum earlier.

“Mum, what’s a passport?” He asked, finally unable to contain his curiosity.

“It’s a document that you need to go to other countries.” His mum explained.

“Other countries? You mean we are going overseas?” He quipped in excitement.

“My dear Masaki, if you didn’t throw a tantrum as soon as I said we were going out, you would have heard me saying that we are going to Taiwan.” His mother replied patiently.

“Taiwan!” Aiba exclaimed in excitement.

All his earlier anger was forgotten as he tried to land a kiss on his mum’s cheeks.

“Not now dear, I’m driving!” His mum chided, but a warm smile lit up her face.

 

“Masaki, your passport will be expiring soon, we need to go renew it.” His mum said as he peered into his door.

Aiba groaned. He was reading his favourite manga and was reluctant to put down his book.

“Come on, go get changed,” His mum continued.

Aiba groaned again, still not moving from his bed.

“Why do I need to make a passport again?” He asked.

“Because you old one will be expiring, and you are going overseas for your junior program filming remember?” His mum replied.

“But I don’t want to go…” Masaki complained.

“Nonsense! Now go get changed before I tell dad about it.” His mum said, raising her voice.

Knowing that his father would not be as patient with him, Aiba obediently went to get changed.

 

Aiba was cleaning out his book shelf when he came across the old and tattered passport. It was long expired now, with two holes punched in the back to render it invalid. It was not the first passport he ever had, but it was the passport he treasured the most. It was hardly used either, just he had only been overseas a total of 4 times with that book. Twice to the US and twice to Hawaii. But he treasured it the most. To him it was even more important than his current passports. A new passport could always be made after all, but there was only one passport that was his ticket into Arashi.


End file.
